First Contact of the Saiyan Kind
by Ninja's Everywhere
Summary: Saiyan's are the ultimate warriors. Which is why it's a bad idea to attack, threaten, or kidnap someone they care about, especially when this person is the saiyan queen. To bad the turians didn't know this.


**Timeline:**

**Unknown BCE**

The Leviathans dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves the galaxy's first and only apex race.

After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy.

The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate.

The Intelligence builds the mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

**1,000,000,000**

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

**Over 100 million years Before Age**

The earliest Kais are thought to exist.

**About 75 million years Before age**

The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword.

**37,000,000 BCE**

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

**About 5 million years Before Age**

The evil wizard Bibidi creates Majin Buu. Majin Buu destroys thousands of planets in the following years. Four of the five Supreme Kais are killed. South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai are absorbed by Buu adding an aspect of good to him and changing his appearance. East Supreme Kai manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth.

**298,000 BCE**

The ancient arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

**125,000 BCE**

Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers.

**68,000 BCE**

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

**48,000 BCE**

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

**13,000 BCE**

The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

**6000 BCE**

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs and AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousness. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy for the next 8,000 years.

**1900 BCE**

Tunchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

**1800 BCE**

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

**580 BCE**

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

**520 BCE**

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

**500 BCE - 1 CE**

The Citadel Council is formed. The Asari and Salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group (STG) operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontier of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

**1 CE/1338 Before Age**

In the first year marking a new era for the entire universe, war breaks out. The Rachni, a species of highly advanced hive-minded species, are discovered when a citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiations with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

**80 CE/1259 Before Age**

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eliminating queens and eggs.

**300 CE/1039 Before Age**

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan with a new homeworld. Free of the harsh conditions of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

**300-700 CE/1039-639 Before Age**

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the creation of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance (Spectre) branch of the Citadel.

**693 CE/646 Before Age**

Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first spectre by the Citadel Council.

**700 CE/639 Before Age**

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuade them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

**710 CE/629 Before Age**

Realizing the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan, that destroys their ability ti reproduce. The krogan population starts to decline.

**800 CE/539 Before Age**

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

**900 CE/439 Before Age**

The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

**Approximately 1101 CE/238 Before Age**

The original Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the universe.

**1102 CE/237 Before Age**

Turtle is born.

Approximately 1289 CE/50 Before Age

Korin is born.

**1400 CE/Age 61**

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

**Approximately 1589 CE/Age 250**

Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortunetelling business.

**1600 CE/Age 261**

On Namek, violent storm ravage the planet and kill off many of the life giving Ajisa plants, causing a draught. Katas sends his son away on a space ship to avoid death.

All nameks except for Guru perish.

The space ship is forced to land on Earth. The boy's name is unknown.

The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus System. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales.

**1755 CE/Age 376**

Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept exile, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

**1809 CE/Age 430**

Master Roshi is born.

**1810 CE/Age 431**

The nameless son of Katas becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Kami.

**1827 CE/Age 448**

Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Master Mutaito.

**1829 CE/Age 450**

Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He begins training with Korin in order to obtain the Sacred Water.

**1832 CE/Age 453**

Master Roshi is able to obtain the Sacred Water from Korin after three years of trying.

**1838 CE/Age 459**

Master Shen's brother, Mercenary Tao, is born.

**1840 CE/Age 461**

The nameless child of Katas is chosen to become the new Kami. He ascends the throne after separating himself from the evil in his being, forming Piccolo.

The King Piccolo Wars begin. Piccolo leads a reign of terror across the Earth.

King Piccolo is sealed in an electric rice cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies performing the move.

**1849 CE/Age 470**

Kami creates the Dragon Balls

**1880 CE/Age 501**

Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus System regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

**1895 CE/Age 516**

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict, known to the geth as the Morning War, the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds.

The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into the wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil.

As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

**1921 CE/Age 542**

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is a long term goal of geth civilization.

**Approximately 1929 CE/Age 550**

The first saiyans land on the planet Plant (later to be known as planet Vegeta) in a mysterious ship.

**1980 CE/Age 601**

Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the station's previous warlord in single combat. She shockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

**2000 CE/Age 621**

The drell make first contact with the hanar. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell are poised for a major population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the reserves of food and water.

**Approximately 2029 CE/Age 650**

Master Roshi finds the Three-Star Dragonball washed up on his island.

**2029 CE/Age 650, May 7**

The 1st World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2034 CE/Age 655, May 7**

The 2nd World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2037 CE/Age 658**

Grandpa Gohan is born

**2039 CE/Age 660, May 7**

The 3rd World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2044 CE/Age 665, May 7**

The 4th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2049 CE/Age 670, May 7**

The 5th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2054 CE/Age 675, May 7**

The 6th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2059 CE/Age 680, May 7**

The 7th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2064 CE/Age 685, May 7**

The 8th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2069 CE/Age 690, May 7**

The 9th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2074 CE/Age 695, May 7**

The 10th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2077 CE/Age 698**

Liara T'Soni is born.

**2079 CE/Age 700**

Dr. Briefs is born

The 11th World Martial Arts Tournament is held, May 7.

**2084 CE/Age 705, May 7**

The 12th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2089 CE/Age 710, May 7**

The 13th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2094 CE/Age 715**

Emperor Pilaf is born.

The 14th World Martial Arts Tournament is held, May 7.

**2099 CE/Age 720, May 7**

The 15th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2099-2109 CE/Age 720-730**

The Saiyan-Truffle War begins.

The Saiyan-Truffle War comes to an abrupt end when the saiyans transform into Great Apes on the full moon.

The saiyans are approached by the Arcosians and are offered technology in exchange for help finding a new planet for the Arcosians to live on.

**2104 CE/Age 725, May 7**

The 16th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2109 CE/Age 730**

The 17th World Martial Arts Tournament is held, May 7.

Mercenary Tao begins his career.

**2110 CE/Age 731**

The saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord Frieza and start conquering planets to sell.

King Vegeta marries his queen.

**2111 CE/Age 732**

Prince Vegeta is born.

**2112 CE/Age 733**

Bulma, Yamcha, and Tienshinhan are born

**2112 CE/Age 733, May 8**

Earth's current king, King Furry, is sworn in.

**2114 CE/Age 735**

Frieza starts to feel misgiving about the saiyans.

Yajirobe is born.

**2114 CE/Age 735, May 7**

The 18th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2115 CE/Age 736**

Krillin is born.

Mr. Satan is born.

**2116 CE/Age 737**

The Saibamen are developed by a Saiyan scientist.

Chi-Chi is born.

Chi-Chi's mother dies from an illness.

Goku, originally Kakarott, is born.

Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Frieza. Almost all saiyans die. Prince Vegeta and Nappa are informed that planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid.

**2117 CE/Age 738**

Goku hits his head on a rock, becoming a kind fun-loving child.

Chiaotzu is born.

**2118 CE/Age 739**

A fire spirit is unleashed and sets Pleasant Mountain, where the Ox-King and his daughter Chi-Chi live. They are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Mountain Fry-Pan.

**2119 CE/Age 740**

Oolong is born.

Krillin begins his training at Orin Temple.

The 19th World Martial Arts Tournament is held, May 7.

**2122 CE/Age 743**

Puar is born.

**2124 CE/Age 745, May 7**

The 20th World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

**2125 CE/Age 746**

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declare Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Shadow Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years.

**2126 CE/Age 747**

Yamcha meets Puar.

**2127 CE/Age 748**

The "immortal" phoenix Master Roshi was raising dies of food poisoning. Roshi's pet turtle gets lost looking for mushrooms.

**2128 CE/Age 749**

During the first ten days of April Bulma enter senior high school in West City.

Bulma discovers the Two-Star Dragonball in her basement.

**2128 CE/Age 749, August 22**

Bulma discovers the Five-Star Dragonball in a cave to the north.

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 1**

Bulma is on Summer Vacation and is searching for the Dragonballs.

Bulma meets Goku

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 2**

Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi and he gives them his Three-Star Dragonball the Flying Nimbus in exchange for bringing him his turtle.

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 5**

Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong and in exchange an old woman gives him the Six-Star Dragonball.

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 6**

Goku, Bulma, and Oolong meet Yamcha and Puar for the first time.

Goku and Yamcha fight briefly and it ends in a draw.

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 7**

Goku defeats Yamcha. Yamcha and Puar decide to secretly follow Goku, Bulma, and Oolong on their quest.

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 9**

Master Roshi uses his Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fry-Pan Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. The Seven-Star Dragonball is found in the ruins.

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 10**

All but one of the Dragonballs are stolen by Pilaf and his men. Pilaf summons Shenlong at night and Oolong wishes for panties.

Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle.

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 11**

Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students.

**2128 CE/Age 749, September 13**

Goku and Krillin begin training under Master Roshi at 4:30 am.

They spend the next 8 months training.

**2128 CE/Age 749, October 2**

The second term begins at West City Senior High School.

**2129 CE/Age 750**

Capsule Corporation enters the world market of the automobile industry and holds 40%, while the Red Ribbon Army holds 16%.

**2129 CE/Age 750, April 6**

Goku and Krillin increase the weight of the shells on their backs to 40kg. to increase the results of their training.

**2129 CE/Age 750, April 8**

Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild.

**2129 CE/Age 750, April 18**

Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragonballs.

**2129 CE/Age 750, May 6**

Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi leave the Kame House to participate in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament.

**2129 CE/Age 750, May 7**

The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Jackie Chun (Master Roshi in disguise) wins, Goku takes second place.

**2129 CE/Age 750, May 8**

Goku, the Red Ribbon Army, and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragonballs.

Goku destroys the Red Ribbons Muscle Tower in the north.

**2129 CE/Age 750, May 9**

Bulma finishes repairing Goku's broken Dragon Radar.

Goku is beaten almost to death by Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower.

Goku begins to climb Korin Tower.

**2129 CE/Age 750, May 10**

Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training to take the Sacred Water from Korin.

**2129 CE/Age 750, May 12**

After three days of training Goku finally obtains the Sacred Water. He is surprised to learn that it is only tap water. It was the fighting that made him stronger. Goku kills Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower and single handedly destroys the entire Red Ribbon Army. In fortuneteller Baba's arena he is reunited with his dead grandfather.

**2129-2132 CE/Age 750-753**

Goku begins his training to run around the world.

**2132 CE/Age 753, May 5**

Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament is to be held.

**2132 CE/Age 753, May 7**

The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Tienshinhan wins, Goku takes second place.

Krillin is killed and King Piccolo appears.

**2132 CE/Age 753, May 8**

Celebration of 20 years under the leadership of the king of Earth.

**2132 CE/Age 753, May 9**

Goku kills King Piccolo. Before he dies he birth's his reincarnation Piccolo Jr.

Goku reaches Kami's Lookout and trains there for the next three years with Kami and Mr. Popo.

Krillin is revived with the Dragonballs

**2135 CE/Age 756**

Sharpner, Erasa, and most of Gohan's classmates at Orange Star High School are born.

**2135 CE/Age 756, May 7**

The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament is held.

Goku is engaged to Chi-Chi after their fight in the tournament.

Goku defeats Piccolo Jr. and wins the tournament.

**2135 CE/Age 756, May 8**

Goku and Chi-Chi are married

Videl, daughter of Mr. Satan is born

**2136 CE/Age 757, May**

Goku's first son, Gohan, is born

Dende is born

**2139 CE/Age 760**

Saren Arterius is born.

**2140 CE/Age 761, October 12**

Raditz arrives on Earth to retrieve his brother.

Raditz and Goku die by Piccolo's hand.

Prince Vegeta and Nappa begin the journey to Earth.

**2140 CE/Age 761, between October and December**

Gohan begins his survival training under Piccolo.

**2141 CE/Age 762, March**

Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tienshinhan, and Yajirobe train at Kami Lookout.

**2141 CE/Age 762, April 29**

Goku arrives at King Kai's planet

**2141 CE/Age 762, November 2**

Goku is resurrected after completing his training with King Kai.

**2141 CE/Age 762, November 3**

Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. The Z fighter battle the saibamen and Yamcha is killed. Chiaotzu and Tienshinhan are killed by Nappa. Piccolo dies protecting Gohan. Goku arrives and defeats Nappa. Nappa is killed by Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta fight and their battle ends in a draw. Vegeta leaves Earth vowing to return.

**2141 CE/Age 762, November 4**

Goku, Krillin, and Gohan are hospitalized in the Wukong Hospital.

**2141 CE/Age 762, November 7**

Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital.

**2141 CE/Age 762, November 9**

The reconstruction of Kami's space ship is finished.

**2141 CE/Age 762, November 14**

Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma leave for Namek.

**2141 CE/Age 762, November 21**

Vegeta lands on Frieza Planet #79.

**2141 CE/Age 762, December 13**

Vegeta's injuries are healed, he leaves immediately for Namek.

**2141 CE/Age 762, December 18**

Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan all land on Namek. Dende takes Krillin to meet Guru.

Goku leaves for Namek.

**2141 CE/Age 762, December 19**

Vegeta steals a Dragonball from a village.

Zarbon defeats Vegeta and takes him back to Frieza's ship to be healed for interrogation.

**2141 CE/Age 762, December 20**

Vegeta is healed. He steals the Dragonballs that Frieza has collected. Vegeta fights Zarbon for the second time and kills him. Krillin takes Gohan to meet Guru.

Frieza orders the Ginyu Force to planet Namek, delaying their mission on Yardrat.

**2141 CE/Age 762, December 23**

Goku completes his training under 100 times Earth's gravity.

**2141 CE/Age 762, December 24**

The Ginyu Force arrive. Goku arrives. Goku defeats the Ginyu Force.

Piccolo is revived and brought to Namek. Frieza kills Vegeta. Goku fights Frieza. Frieza kills Krillin. Goku becomes a Super Saiyan. The Earth Dragonballs are used to revive everyone killed by Frieza and his men on Namek. The last wish of the Namek Dragonballs is used to transport everyone to Earth except Frieza and Goku to Earth. Namek explodes.

Guru dies of old age.

**2142 CE/Age 763, May 3**

Krillin and Yamcha are revived with the namekian Dragonballs.

**2142 CE/Age 763, September 9**

Tien and Chiaotzu are revived with the namekian Dragonballs. The refugee namekians use the third wish to transport themselves to New Namek.

**2142 CE/Age 763, Exact Date Unknown**

Cell arrives from Age 788 in Future Trunk's time machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients.

Frieza's cyborg body is completed.

**2143 CE/Age 764, August**

Future Trunks arrives and kills Frieza and his father King Cold.

Goku returns to Earth. Future Trunks warns the Z Fighters about the 2 androids that will appear in three years. Future Trunks gives Goku medicine for the heart virus that kills him then returns to his time.

**2143 CE/Age 764**

Vegeta undergoes gravity training in order to become a Super Saiyan.

A relationship slowly develops between Vegeta and Bulma.

**2145 CE/Age 766**

Trunks is born to Bulma and Vegeta.

**2146 CE/Age 767**

Thane Krios is born.

**2146/Age 767, May 7**

The 24th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Mr. Satan is the winner. Videl wins the junior tournament.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 12**

Android 19 and Android 20 arrive. Goku battles Android 19 but is stricken by the heart virus. Vegeta shows up saving Goku and kills Android 19. Yamcha takes Goku's body to his house.

Piccolo battles Android 20 and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 are awoken. Android 17 destroys an emergency shut-off switch and kills Dr. Gero.

The Z Fighters are defeated by Android 18 and Android 17. Cell shows up later that day.

Piccolo and Kami fuse. Piccolo is temporarily the strongest Z Fighter.

The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab, by Krillin and Future Trunks.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 15**

Goku's heart virus is cured by the medicine Future Trunks brought from his time.

Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and surpass Super Saiyan.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 16**

Piccolo fights Android 17 and they appear evenly matched until Cell arrives. Cell reaches his semi-perfect form after absorbing Android 17. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Vegeta battles Cell as an Ascended Super Saiyan. He allows Cell to reach his perfect form by absorbing Android 18.

Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time.

Perfect Cell defeats Vegeta and battles Future Trunks. Despite using his Ultra Super Saiyan power, Future Trunks is defeated.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 17**

Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World.

Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo enters it.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 18**

Piccolo exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta enters it again.

Gohan turns eleven.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 19**

Goku and his family go for a picnic. At around noon, Cell single-handedly destroys the Royal Army.

Dende becomes Earth's new Kami.

Vegeta exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Trunks enters it again.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 20**

Future Trunks exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 26**

At noon, the Cell Games begin. Goku battles Cell. He forfeits the match and tells Gohan to battle.

Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell, afraid of Gohan, starts to activate the bomb inside of him and then, Goku dies a second time by teleporting himself to King Kai's planet, sacrificing himself to save the Earth.

Cell survives and returns stronger than ever. Gohan and Cell collide Kamehameha waves. Gohan is able to overpower Cell and completely destroys him for good.

**2146 CE/Age 767, May 27**

Future Trunks returns to his future.

Goku's funeral is held.

**2146 CE/Age 767, Exact Date Unknown**

Goku's second son, Goten, is born.

**2149 CE/Age 770**

Krillin and Android 18 are married.

Bulma starts asking Vegeta about his people.

Bulma wonders how many other saiyan children were sent out before planet Vegeta's destruction and how many saiyan squads were off planet.

**2150 CE/Age 771**

Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron, is born.

Bulma and Vegeta locate saiyans on other planets and get in contact with them.

Bulma starts making arrangements for housing and feeding the saiyans on Earth.

**2151 CE/Age 772**

Some saiyans don't have a working ship so Vegeta takes a Capsule Corp. ship to collect them.

While traveling Vegeta encounters the remains of Frieza's Empire and decides to take it over.

**2152 CE/Age 773**

Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar.

Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed.

Vegeta continues to make trips to collect stranded saiyans.

Bulma takes over running Frieza's former Empire and begins to convert it into an extension of the Capsule Corp.

**2153 CE/Age 774, March 28**

Gohan finishes the first grade level at Orange Star High School.

Capsule Corp is now a galactic corporation.

A total of 40,000 saiyans have been found. Most were given jobs in Capsule Corp. and are not currently on Earth.

**2153 CE/Age 774, April 7**

There's a sighting of the Gold Fighter in Satan City.

Gohan begins the second grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl. Gohan meets Bulma at 3 p.m. She works on a transformation suit for him, so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. She finishes at 5 p.m.

Gohan appears as the Great Saiyaman for the first time.

**2153 CE/Age 774, April 8**

Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman.

**2153 CE/Age 774, April 9**

Gohan teaches Videl how to fly.

**2153 CE/Age 774, April 10**

Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan.

**2153 CE/Age 774, April 20**

Videl masters the Sky Dancing technique.

**2153 CE/Age 774, May 7**

The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament.

Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui. Goku kills Yakon. Gohan battles Dabura, but the match ends in a draw. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi. He battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta battles Buu and sacrifices his life trying to defeat him.

Goku suggests the Fusion Dance to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wanted the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi.

Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Goku is forced to return to the after-life early.

Gohan mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Gohan's sleeping power.

Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of the more powerful, Super Buu. Buu kills almost every single being on Earth.

**2153 CE/Age 774, May 8**

The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks, battles Super Buu. Gotenks defuses, but Gohan arrives and easily thrashes Buu around using his new awoken powers.

Piccolo and Gotenks are absorbed by Buu.

Old Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth.

Buu absorbs Gohan.

Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Fortuneteller Baba. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito, and effortlessly pick Buu apart. Vegeta rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth.

Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais.

Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb.

**2153 CE/Age 774, September 7**

Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu.

**2154 CE/Age 775**

Bulma finalizes plans to start colonizing other planets so that if the Earth is destroyed again the human species will not become extinct.

Most of the planed planets will be agricultural worlds as Capsule Corp is beginning to have difficulty feeding the saiyans.

Vegeta becomes King of the saiyans.

**2155 CE/Age 776**

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16.

The first agricultural colony is founded by Capsule Corp and is named New Eden.

By the end of the year three colonies are created: New Eden, Elysium, and Shanxi.

**2156 CE/Age 777**

Bulma becomes pregnant with her and Vegeta's second child, it will be a girl.

Capsule Corporation dominates the industry with 48% of the Earth market and 65% of the galactic market. Employing billions of people of many different species.

Gohan and Videl are married.

A tuning fork like construct is found buried in ice in the solar system of Shanxi.

**2157 CE/Age 778, May 7**

The 26th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Mr. Buu comes in second.

**2157 CE/Age 778**

Videl becomes pregnant with her and Gohan's child.

Bulma goes to Shanxi to study the tuning fork like construct.

Shanxi goes dark.

* * *

BCE - Before Common Era: Anything going on before the founding of the Citadel Council.

CE - Common Era: Anything happening after the founding of the Citadel Council.

* * *

The rest of the story won't be out until I am at least on the last chapter and the way I planned it there should only be 5 chapters. Not including the timeline.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
